


Throne

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Jongdae wants Liyin to come on his face.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1: **face-sitting** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)

‘You look tense, jiejie. Let me help you relax.’ Jongdae waggled his eyebrows as he led his towel-wrapped girlfriend out of the steamy bathroom and toward their bed.

‘Oh no you don’t, I have work I need to finish,’ Liyin protested, but she didn’t pull away. 

‘Well, that’s up to you jiejie. The faster you come, the faster you can get back to work,’ Jongdae said with a grin, making himself comfortable on their pillows. ‘C’mon, let me. I really want to taste you.’

‘Fine.’ Liyin rolled her eyes but smiled as she tugged off her towel and tossed it on the dresser. ‘Let’s see how good you are Kim Jongdae.’

‘Always the best for my beautiful amazing girlfriend.’ Liyin snorted and climbed over him to straddle his chest, small hands braced on his pecs. He looked up at her, past her perfect breasts and to her gorgeous face, framed by long black hair. 

‘Up a little farther?’ Jongdae grasped her waist and tugged her gently toward his face, wiggling to settle her cunt right over his mouth. He hummed, then pressed his tongue to her folds and licked a fat, hot stripe all the way past her clit. Liyin gasped, so he did it again, then again. ‘Perfect.’

Jongdae took a breath and pulled her hips down, pressing her wetness even harder against his lips and chin. She was tiny but he wanted her full weight on him, needed to feel her body supported by his and feeling oh so good. He licked her over and over and over, lapping at Liyin’s clit as she groaned and grabbed the headboard to steady herself. Jongdae paused to slowly push two fingers into her, feeling his cock harden at how tight and ready she was inside. 

‘You always get so wet for me, jiejie,’ he whispered admiringly, then quickly sucked her clit into his mouth. He started up a rhythm, tonguing over her clit and pressing his fingers inside her with short thrusts until Liyin matched his pace by grinding her cunt over his messy mouth and chin.

‘Chenchen, please, more,’ Liyin groaned, hips rocking in counterpoint to Jongdae’s insistent hands and mouth. He worked a third finger inside her, groaning into her core at feeling how soft and hot and dripping _wet _she was. He was lost in the taste of her, the feel of her cunt fluttering around his tongue and fingers, the moments when her pussy was sealed so tightly against his face he couldn’t fucking breathe. His cock was rock hard, aching with the need to bury himself in her but ignored it, determined to make her come on his tongue.

Jongdae licked and sucked faster, letting Liyin’s increasingly frantic movements dictate the pace and losing himself in her body’s needs and pleasured whimpers. When her thighs started to tremble around his head, he pulled his fingers out and circled her asshole with his index finger, smearing it with her slick and making her breath hitch. Jongdae let go of her clit her long enough to murmur ‘want another?’ even though he knew the answer.

‘Yes,’ she whined, panting and shuddering above him. He wished she’d fist her hands in his hair.

Liyin bucked when Jongdae delicately slid his finger inside her ass, going slowly to prolong the sensation and avoid hurting her. He wanted to pull her even higher, lick around her rim where his finger was buried, press his tongue in alongside it and suck her orgasm from her, but Liyin was close to coming already. When his finger sank in to the second knuckle, Jongdae tightened his grip on her ass and sucked hard on her clit—she came immediately with a sharp cry, her body spasming and coating his face further in her slick while she rode out her orgasm against his lips. 

Jongdae held Liyin’s clit still between his lips as she settled, and slowly withdrew his finger from the tight clutch of her ass. She let herself slump off him onto the other side of the bed, her long black hair spread around her as she caught her breath. Jongdae let out a hum that sounded suspiciously like _yum, _then got up and cleaned them both with the discarded towel.

‘Are you relaxed now, jiejie?’

‘I can hear your smug, Jongdae-ah,’ Liyin huffed, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
